FAQ
This is the page to what you need to know about Hands. Ages and Birthdays Bob Bob is 13, and was born on December 12, 1996. One, Tilling and nine of his other brothers were born on this day, too. Lion Lion is 21, and was born on April 10, 1988. Pedro According to Bonnie Krovath, Pedro was born on February 17, the same birthday has her's. He was born in 2006, and is about to be 4. Puffy Puffy was born September 10, 1999. She is 10 years old. Jerimiah Jerimiah was born December 25, 1967, making him 42, and the only Hands member born on a holiday. Lisa and Ferret Lisa and Ferret are 17. Lisa was born on March 8, 1993 and Ferret was born on the 2nd of that month and year. Hollis Hollis was born on March 31, 2006. She is going to be 4. Others As long as you know them, then they're approved. NO SPOILERS!! Character Biographies Only do character biographies if you get that info from the show. There are special episodes that show you the Hands' past. Species Bob, One, Tilling, Billy Bob and Issac are golden hamsters. Lion is an African lion. Pedro,Jr., Miguel, Tico, Paco, Isabella and Maria are chihuahuas. Puffy is a pomeramian-poodle mix. Lisa is a wippet. Ferret is a domestic ferret. Hollis, Holly and Hank are forest canarys. Jerimiah and Jessica Miah are american bullfrogs. Goldy is a goldfish. Claire is a teddy bear hamster. Super Lou is an american bullfrog. C.P is a quarterhorse. The 3 Blind Mice are house mice. Osprey is an osprey. Suzie is a snowshoe hare. Drew is a chinese sucker fish.stallion. Little Gwen (tiny form) is a red bellied cardnial. Little Gwen (after she dies) is a flying muskrat. Beavis is a canadian beaver. Butthead is a warthog. Ebony is a crow. Ivory is a morning dove. Carmella is a cockatoo. Jocelyn is a blue jay. Pricella is a little penguin. Mark is a red uakari. Black Horse is a stallion. Unie is a shetland pony dressed up like a unicorn. Tom and Tommer are capybaras. Scary and Beary are black bears.\ Adding Categories Only add categories if they are not spoilers. Ex. Bob's category should be "hamsters". Bob's category should not be "born in a tree" because that was not said. And it can't be a sentance, either. Ex. Bob's category should not be "Bob is 13 years old". Also don't do a category that is only gonna have one page in it. Ex. Chinese Sucker Fish- Drew is the only page added. Creating a Page Do not create a page that will only have one sentance. You can start a page with one sentance,but that is not how it'll stay. Do not put stuff that you made up on a page. What to put on a page *The character's birthday *What kind of animal it is. *A main sentance. More coming soon. SPOILERS Spoilers (made up stuff) are not allowed on this website. If you put a spoiler on a page you will be banned from this wiki forever. But, I allow made up birthdays, because I do want s birthday on every article. I also allow you to make up ages. But that is it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Unfinished Articles